Falling In Love the Second Time
by AngDen
Summary: Jake returns to Seaveiw for Senior, but only to find Lily, Miley, and Oliver aren't friends anymore.


Disclaimer: Love the show; don't own it.

**Falling In love the Second Time**

Summary: Jake decides to return Seaview senior year senior, but to his surprise, Lily, Miley, and Oliver don't even speak anymore. So Jake decides it's up to him to reunite the trio.

* * *

**Chapter One: Return to Seaview High **

'I get so weak in the knees; I can hardly breathe. I'm losing control..'

Miley groaned as she glanced at her cell phone. She looked at the clock. _'Who the hell calls at 4:42 in the morning?'_ she thought as stared at the caller id.

**RESTRICTED NUMBER**

She yawned as she opened her phone to answer, "Ha..el..low?"

"MILEY!" an extra perky voice called out.

"Who is this?" she answered rather annoyed.

"Miley, don't tell me you forgotten me already."

"Rico, stop calling!"

"Who the hell is Rico?"

"Sorry, but who is this?"

"Me!"

"Me . . . ?"

"Jake Ryan, silly."

"Oh, hi Leslie."

"Watch it."

Miley giggled. "Leslie, why are you calling so early?"

"Well, Hannah, it's not early at all."

"It's four am."

"Really. . ? Its eleven here."

"Where are you Leslie?"

"London." A silence arose between them.

"Ohh. . ." Jake responded a little dumbfounded.

"Yeah, really smart. So, what's up?"

"Heh?"

"Why are you calling?"

"Well, I've got great news!"

"What's that? You're moving back to Malibu and going to attend Seaview for senior year?" she said rather sarcastically. Another silence fell between the two celebrities.

"Seriously?" Miley asked, breaking the silence.

"Yep, are you excited?"

"Like a pig in a slaughter house."

"Aww, come on Miles, be happy."

"Why?"

"Because I going be there." Miley rolled her eyes.

"So, like why are you coming back?" Jake smiled.

"I honestly really miss going to a normal high school."

"Mmmhmm. You miss the drooling girls."

"Not just that, I miss having friends. The best time of my life was spent with you--"

"Aww," Miley interrupted.

"Lily and Oliver. The three of you really made me feel like a person and not just a celebrity." Miley frowned a bit.

"I hate to tell you Jake, but the three of us aren't friends anymore."

"What?"

"We're not friends anymore."

"Say it again."

"Sweet nibblets, I don't even speak to those people anymore."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please, I've got time."

"I'm sleepy Leslie."

"We've been talking for," he looked at the timer on his iPhone, "seven minutes and 33, 34, 35. seconds." Miley rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, if you're so interested. Here's the long story short: in sophomore year, Lily and I had this huge blow up."

"About what?"

"I sorta," she mumbled the last part.

"Hmm?"

"I sorta,"

"Spit it out, woman!"

"I slept with her boyfriend."

"On purpose?" he asked shocked.

"I was drunk."

"Ohh . . .continue."

"Anyway, we had this huge blow up and she told she was tired of being in my shadow. She told me I ruined everything for her. All her douche bags of boyfriends only wanted her to get close to me. She held so much hatred for me and even more for Hannah. She resented being the friend in the spotlight. All her resentment and hatred began building up, she told me it was over. She couldn't stand being my friend. I asked her is that how she truly felt, but she just. . ."

"walked away?" he suggested.

"Yeah, good phrasing."

"This whole scenario was on the final season of Zombie High."

"Figures, but yeah. It was a serious slap to the face. I tried to call her, sent her fruit baskets, and tried everything and anything, but all I got was one phone call saying to leave her alone."

"So how does Oliver fit into all this?"

"I don't like talking about it?" Miley began tearing up.

"What's so bad about it?"

"Everything: why it happen, how it happen, and how it ended." she sobbed.

"Relax Miles, just breathe. You don't have to tell me." he said reassuring.

"Oh, okay," she wiped her tears. "I'm sleepy."

"Well, I better go then."

"Are you leaving England now?"

"Nope, but you're tried, aren't you?"

"Aww, Leslie that's so sweet."

"Plus, I don't want you falling asleep on me, you might snore." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Typical."

"Nighty Night, Pop star." Jake said in a sing-sung tone.

"Nighty Night, Movie star." Miley mocked. They hung up and Miley went back to sleep.

* * *

Lily Trescott walked in to Forever 21. She was waiting for a couple of friends so they could shop for perfect back to school outfits together. She walked over a stack of folded shirts. A bright polka-dotted shirt caught her attention. _"Lily! This would look so great on you."_ The sudden memory made her clench the shirt tightly. She remember how Miley and she would shop together every year on the day before school started. She remember that two year ago was the last time they when shopping, at least when they were happy. They did shop together for a homecoming dress. That year they were both nominated, but of course, Miley won. But during that shopping trip, Lily find out about Miley's inappropriate behavior with Lily's boyfriend, the junior homecoming prince. Lily's head filled with memories of her former best friend forever_. 'Like forever's such a long time,_' she thought to her self.

Lily continued to roam the store and tried on whatever she though was. However, everything she looked at reminded her of Miley and her bossiness. Lily look at her cell phone. 2:_46 'Gawd, we were suppose to meet four-five minutes ago,'_ she thought to herself. She began to dial her friend's number when she noticed a rack of cute quarter jackets. The print was of a peanut butter jar and a grape jelly jar getting married. The sleeves had little smiley sandwiches. "Aww, so cute!" she whisper to no one in particular. She began searching for her size, but the Forever 21 people were disorganized, and she couldn't find a small. _'XXL. M. L. L. M. XL. XXS. XL. How unorganized! Oh, finally,'_ Lily thought.

"Small!" she said out loud and she tugged on the shirt. The shirt tugged back.

"Gawd, damn," Lily cursed at she looked up and scowled at the face she saw. She immediately let go of the jacket.

"Oh, hey," Miley said nervously as she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear. "Umm, here, you can have it." Miley offered.

Lily faked smile as she took it from her hands, "Oh, thanks Miley, thank you. But it's too bad," Lily's smile turned into a scowl, "that I don't fucking care about your fucking generosity. It's also too bad that you offered me a shirt, you know I can't fucking afford it." Lily threw the shirt back at Miley and walked away.

"So much of trying," Miley mumbled to herself and she placed the jacket back on the rack.

"LILY!" a voice cried throughout the store.

"Oh, thank gawd," Lily mumbled to herself, "OVER HERE!" Ivanka and Kiley walked over to her.

"Sorry, we're late," Ivanka started.

"And then these cute boys stop us." Kiley finished.

"It's okay, but to make it up to me, I say we skip this store and check out guys in the food court."

"Okay!" The two girls said together.

The three walked off together linking arms with Lily in the middle. Lily met Ivanka at a skateboard competition two years before her and Miley's big blowout. They went to different middle schools, but met up in the same high school. Ivanka didn't like Hannah Montana at all. At first, it bother Lily, but after a while, you know? So, the day of the fight, Lily called Ivanka, and Ivanka understood. They've been best friends ever since. Of course, in the back of Lily's mind, she knows she and Miley were much closer. As for Kiley, she's Ivanka's twin sister. She's fairly smart, whereas Ivanka doesn't seem to have a clue. But Kiley and Ivanka do have similar traits. She was also there for Lily, so Lily cares about these two girls a lot.

"So, cute boys?" Lily said and the three of them walked over by the food court.

"Yeah, and they go to our school," Kiley smiled.

"No way! Who is it?"

"Jay James, Jack Fletcher, and Oliver Oken," Ivanka said excitedly.

"You serious? They are not cute," Lily said in disgust in her tone.

"Oh come on now. Just because Jay is your ex, and you and Oliver used to be best friends, doesn't excuse them from being cute," Kiley said.

"Seriously," Ivanka added.

"Jack, maybe, but I didn't date Jay because he was cute--"

"It couldn't have been because he was smart, I tried tutoring him. I'm so fucking surprised he made it to senior year," Kiley said.

"Gawd, no. I just dating him because I made a bet with--"

"Me," Ivanka joined in. The three of them laughed.

"Anyway, I never had a thing for Oliver," Lily continued.

"But he did for you," Kiley said.

"What?"

"Oh come on," Ivanka nudged Lily. "Everyone knew it. He's was the only thing--"

"Ivanka, don't go there," Kiley warned her.

"Fine, but honestly, you didn't know?"

Lily looked at them and softly said, "I didn't."

* * *

Oliver sat in the food court with his two friends: Jay and Jack. The three of them were known as the school's heartbreakers because of their good looks and charm. Of course, they're players. Jack was the smart one of the group. All his classes are APs and had gotten every scholarship he had applied for. His blonde hair was in a Zac Efron cut, and his bright blues stood out the most from his pale, but fair skin, made him look like one of those rich, frat boys. Then there was Jay, the brawn of the group. He wasn't smart like Jack, but he did have a full football scholarship. He kept his long brown hair in braids. His brown skin was flawless, and he looked like Chris Brown. Before Oliver dumped Miley and Lily, Jay and Jack were best friends. They always wanted Oliver in the group, but Oliver always insisted on hanging out with the two girls, but when the fight brought out, he took up their offer.

"Dudes, dudes, I fucking scored last night!!" Jay said bringing his hands up for a high-five. Oliver slapped it, but Jack resisted a bit.

"What were the risk factors?" Jack asked spaciously.

"Her parent's jacuzzi--"

"In or out?"

"In."

"Anything else?" Jack tapped his chin.

"Parent's bathroom and parents were home." He went for another high-five, but still only Oliver slapped back.

"Dude, what's your fucking problem?" Jay asked irritated.

"I don't see why this is high-five worthy. Sleeping with the school slut is nothing, and knowing you it probably did. I mean if it was Saint Sarah, then yes, extra props are in order." Jay smirked at Jack, whose jaw dropped at Jay's gesture. "No shit? You're fucking shitting me. There's no fucking way. You fucked Saint Sarah?"

"I did, I did." Jay continued to smirks as a shocked Jack high-fived him.

"Dude, how?" Oliver was astonished.

"Well, boys, before I fucked her, I told her we were making love and she fucking believed me."

"Man, Jay you are amazing." Oliver responded with another high-five.

"My question is how long it took you?" Jack questioned.

"Haha,my dear friends," Jay put one arm around Oliver and the other around Jack. "I pursued her for months, telling her it was 'forbidden love'. Haha, I told her I'd take her to homecoming, then I'm just gonna dump her." Jack and Jay laughed, but Oliver faked it. He felt bad for Sarah.

"JAY!"

"JACK!" Two shrill voices yelled from across the food court.

"Ahh, Fuck."

"No God, no!!"

"Shiite." The three friends said together as Amber and Ashley made their way to them.

"Ladies," Oliver said as Jack found Amber's bottom on his lap, same for Jay with Ashley.

"Eww," The two girls said together, "Ohh. . .Sss." They pointed their fingers together.

"Ladies, we already told you," Jay started as he pushed Ashley off him.

"You don't like Oliver, we don't like you," Jack continued as he lifted Amber off his lap with class.

"Bros over hoes, bitch," Oliver said as the three friends walked off laughing.

"We're too good for you anyways!" Amber yelled after them. Ashley pouted as she folded over her chest.

So while double A's, no pun intended, whined abut the rejection the boys decided to do what they did every year, of course second year for Oliver. "Guys, guys," Jack said jumping on top of a bench, "time for year's goals!"

"And since it's our senior year," Jay said as he joined Jack on top of the bench, "we all have to do something daring!"

"Three major goals: homecoming, winter formal, and prom. Plus, minor goals along the way."

"Risk factor level?" Oliver asked as Jack and Jay pulled him up with them. Of course, one guy didn't really catch any attention, but all three guys did. People stared at them with concern.

"Scale: one to ten?" Jay asked. Oliver nodded.

"Twelve," Jack answered.

"Sounds like a good deal, Jay?"

"Sounds good, Oken."

"Let the start of our senior year start off with the hottest dates for homecoming!" Jay purposed, "It'll be the first major goal."

"Plus, we should get a hotel room, and play some, well you know what I mean, fellas?" Oliver suggested.

"Oh, fuck, Oken, good idea!" Jay slapped his back.

"Deal?"

"DEAL!" The trio said together as they raised their left fist in the air. Unfortunately, their fun on the bench was spoiled by the mall cop.

"Boys, you're scaring the children," the cop warned.

"What children?" Jay pointed out. The mall cop looked over his shoulder and his eyes confirmed the young man's comment.

"You're scaring the mall attendees," the cops rephrase rather annoyed. Oliver snickered at the cop's lameness. "Something funny boy?"

"I was just laughing at the fact that it seems we're actually entertaining the 'mall attendees'." Oliver mocked.

"Are you- Boy, you listen to me, if you don't get out of my mall, I'll--"

"Call the real cops?" The trio bursted out laughing. The cop was about to lung at him when the three friends ran for it. The forty-something mall cop was actually pretty fast, but too bad for him, the three friends separated. Oliver went into a full elevator, Jay just ran straight, and Jack ran up the escalator. Unsure which to follow, the cop chose Jay, who was already five shops ahead, nearing the exit. Jack met up with Oliver in the elevator and they return to the ground floor. Jay let the cop catch up a bit so Jack and Oliver can sneak through the side exit and grab the car and pull up in front of the main entrance.

"Kids, these days! No sense of respect," The cop yelled running towards the star football player.

"Respect this!" Jay yelled as he flipped off the cop. The mall cop an faster to catch up, but it was no good. A loud horn honked from the outside. Jack was in the front seat of the Mercedes convertible his mother brought him for his eighteen birthday. Oliver motioned for him to get in. Jay gracefully walked out of the store.

"Can't touch me now!" Jay yelled at the cop flipping him off for the second time. The friends speed their way out of the parking lot laughing at the mall cop that was cursing at them and the people laughing at him.

* * *

Miley parked near the main entrance of the school. She and Jake were planning to meet in the back of her pick-up truck. She grabbed her plain blue tote bag and locked up her car. She jumped unto the bed of her pick-up and decided to lay there.

"Jake, can you be any later to meet so early?" She mumbled to herself and she began dialing his number.

She closed her eyes and imagined what she wanted senior year to be like. Jake and her would be really good friends. Lily would come to her senses and ditch Ivanka and Kiley. Same thing would happen with Oliver. She would finally be able to reveal her feelings to—

"Damn regret, I'll try and forget…" The music from the car from the left of Miley's pick up truck played 'Damn Regret' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus loudly breaking Miley's concentration.

"…,you're mouth's a smoking gun, and you smiled as you twisted a knife in my stomach, 'til everything was gone.." Played from the car on the other side.

"Sweet nibblets!" Miley yelled as she jolted up. She looked over her pick-up truck bed and saw her two former best friends. They all stared at each other blankly. It was awkward and not the reunion Miley was hoping for.

"Hey Miley, Lily, how's it been?" Oliver said trying to break the silence, but it didn't help much. "Me? I've been really good. In fact, I'm actually going to… Uhh… I'm meeting Jay and Jack early, you guys should come with me." He wanted the three of them to be friends as much Miley did.

"I'm meeting someone else too," Miley replied, "I'm sorry." She really was, but she knows at least she still had a chance with Oliver.

"No Oliver, I just came to get my schedule changed," Lily said not taking her eyes off the brown-haired boy. "Then I'm going to pick up Ivanka and Kiley."

"We can come with you," Oliver said. Lily was taken back a bit.

"No, no, Oliver, it's fine," she said softly.

"OH MY GOD!" Jake Ryan said out of nowhere. Miley sighed. "You guys are friends! Miley, I knew you were lying," he gave her a playful shove.

"Jake!" Oliver shouted.

"Oliver, my man Oken!" Jake and Oliver slapped hands and hugged, very manly.

"Dude! Man, it's been a while!" Oliver said excited as they released the hug.

"Yep, but I'm glad to be back," He looked over his shoulder over a stun Lily.

"Lily!" Jake said lifting Lily off her feet, literally. Jake spun her around. "I missed you!"

"Whoa, whoa, put me down," she demanded. Jake squeezed tightly before listening to her demand.

"I can't believe you." Jake raised an eyebrow. "Did you seriously think, after three years, you just come back?"

"Lil--" Jake was interrupted by a hand covering his mouth.

"No! You never once bothered calling or even coming for a visit! How dare you believe that we can be friends! You dump me like trash, and yet you think we can be friends!" Jake stepped back to respond.

"I didn't try! What the hell! I called you for a month after Miley and I broke up. I brought you to a movie premeire! I was even taking you to your homecoming last year! I waited for you for hours outside your house until your father, who pitied me, told me to take hike!" Jake said enraged.

"Well sorry, it's not my fault you pitied your ex's ex-bestfriend."

"You what Lily? I actually couldn't wait to take you to that dance! Why? 'Cause I knew that this time, we'd spend the whole night together, but instead, I get dump by your father! And I--" Lily slapped Jake on the face and stopped him from talked. He touch the part of his face that stung.

"I don't need this. I don't need that wannabe player. I don't need that ex-best friend. And I certainly don't need you." Lily walked towards the school office, leaving Jake standing there. He glanced at Miley who shrugged.

"I better go and meet Jack at the football statuim," Oliver said slipping away. Before they knew it, Miley and Jake were left alone. Miley jumped off her pick-up truck and hugged Jake from behind. The two of them watched as Lily and Oliver walked away.

"It seems Oliver still wants to be friends," Jake said and Miley patted his chest. She stared up at Jake.

"I could tell, it's Lily I'm sure will never come around." Jake gazed at the blonde girl.

"Don't worry Miles, she will," He looked Miley in the eyes, "I swear on my fame. The four of us are going to end the year together!"

* * *

Yay! I finished! Stupid computer restarts when I finish. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
